


[Podfic] Resistance and Futility: A Study (Or: Seven Times Peter Burke Caught Neal Caffrey)

by kalakirya



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of gyzym's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Everyone thinks Peter Burke has only caught Neal Caffrey twice. Everyone is wrong.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Resistance and Futility: A Study (Or: Seven Times Peter Burke Caught Neal Caffrey)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Resistance and Futility: A Study (Or: Seven Times Peter Burke Caught Neal Caffrey)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299324) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



**Relationship:** Peter/El/Neal

 **Rating:** PG-13/Teen

 **Length:** 44 minutes 

[(part 1 here)](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2090827.html) [download as an mp3 from the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/resistance-and-futility-study-or-seven-times-peter-burke-caught-neal-caffrey) OR [download/stream directly (thank you paraka <3)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/seven%20times%20peter%20caught%20neal%20\(resistance%20and%20futility\)%20-%20written%20by%20gyzym.mp3)

 

cover by yours truly

[ ](http://s1055.beta.photobucket.com/user/kalakiryascovers/library/)


End file.
